fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon (Dra+Koi)
Summary Dragon is the main heroine of the short visual novel Dra+Koi. Being actually a dragon that attacks a city, gets knocked down by a mysterious dragon slayer and turns herself into a human in order to recover, She comes across the hero of the story and attempts to eat him, but he fends her off and escapes homeward. The next day, she transfers into his class and declares her love for him, chases him down and forces him into a relationship. Being the heroine of the story, she gives off a rather very silly atmosphere (most of the time) and an odd fondness for metafiction. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | Low 2-C Origin: Dra+Koi Age: 18 physically. Likely millions of centuries Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Has animal-like senses, making her senses sharper than any other human), Precognition, Smite, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Regeneration (At least Mid-High, regenerated from a blast that outright left an entire city into ashes), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3, and 9, She is a fantasy, which means that nothing would kill her save for what is written to defeat dragons in stories, I.E. Anti-Dragon Weaponry), Body Control (Can grow fangs from her hands, feet and teeth, Can also cover her body in scales to increase her defenses), Sound Manipulation (Can create sonic waves with mere roaring), Time Stop, Information Manipulation (Draws information from Akasha, which is connected to her via the Ether Sea), Can ignore intangibility, Durability Negation (Some of her attacks can break through defenses of the enemy), Blood Manipulation (Can alter her blood to be corrosive), Afterimage Creation, Nigh-Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by anti-dragon weapons), Transformation (Can transform into her dragon form), Resistance to Smite, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement , Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Conventional weapons, Flight Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Casually busted down Tokyo just to look for Hero) | Universe Level+ (Claimed to be one with the universe. Was stated to be 4-dimensional) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from the vast end of the universe to the Earth planet in an unspecified, but short amount of time) | Omnipresent (Claimed to be one with the universe and was stated to be 4-dimensional) Lifting Strength: Class G (Traded blows with the Dragon Slayer Armor, which was capable of splitting an entire school building in half) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Universal+ Durability: Unknown (Her status as a fantasy makes her impossible to kill, unless she is killed by the thing that is stated in the stories to be able to kill her) Stamina: Limitless (As a Fantasy, she doesn't tire at all) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range (several meters) to Thousands of kilometers with energy attacks and fire breaths Standard Equipment: Her Reverse Scale (The black choker with a sapphire diamond in it) Intelligence: While not appearing to be a genius, Dragon is actually a cunning individual, and surprisingly a master in martial arts. She can think of tactics and plans on the heat of the battlefield, making her an extremely dangerous fighter. Weaknesses: Due to being a dragon, Dragon would take damage from anti-dragon weaponry and her invulnerability doesn't protect her from said type of weapons. Hitting her Reverse Scale would cause her to be aroused, causing her to lose focus Key: Base | Full Power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Moveset Respect Threads https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/DraKoi Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Dra+Koi Category:Visual Novels Category:Character Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2